<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or The Next by Cris_is_a_dumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220088">Or The Next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_is_a_dumbass/pseuds/Cris_is_a_dumbass'>Cris_is_a_dumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Imaginary Friends, My First Fanfic, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_is_a_dumbass/pseuds/Cris_is_a_dumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I took it upon myself to write a shitty self insert to fix all the things that I didn't like in the show. Meet Ava Silva: 19 years old, best friends with responsibility, overpowered as hell, and has maybe been reincarnated?</p>
<p>Shitty summary, shitty story. You have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or The Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Feel free to tell me if this is worth continuing or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one really knows what happens when we die. And it's not like the dead can tell us. I used to imagine that nothing happened. It would bother people when I told them my thoughts. I was cursed and yelled at by my conservative Christian family. It never changed my opinions though. So, imagine my surprise when I find myself in the body of one of my favorite characters. I suppose it's better than the alternative. </p>
<p>Saying that the original Ava Silva was hated is a massive understatement. I've been in this world for only a few hours and have already been yelled at, slapped, and have hot food "accidentally" dropped on me. I hate it here.</p>
<p>Sister Frances comes into the room with a sinister smile on her wrinkled face. She quickly transforms it into a faux somber face but she's not fooling anyone. She places a ridiculously large syringe on the table by my bed before she starts roughly fixing my bedsheets. </p>
<p>"Such a shame that you're going to age out of the orphanage next month, dear." She says. Her mouth twitches slightly like she's trying to hide a grin. I roll my eyes. "Mind your manners, girl! You won't last a day out there on your own."</p>
<p>"What's the syringe for? I never needed pain meds before." I ask, knowing full damn well what's in it. </p>
<p>Sister Frances just smiles at me before walking away to situate Diego. There's a part of me that's scared. Of what's to come. I wonder if it'll hurt like it did the first time. There's no time to ponder it further before I'm given my lethal injection. My eyelids quickly become heavy before I lose consciousness. It doesn't feel any different from falling asleep. </p>
<p>Death is like a paralysis. My body feels cold and numb. I'm aware of myself but dead to the world. Outside sounds are muddled like I'm underwater. In short, it fucking sucks.</p>
<p>My senses come to me one by one. I'm finally able to hear the absolute chaos around me before my eyes fly open and I let out a scream. I guess I scream for the same reason that babies cry when they are born. </p>
<p>Going from feeling nothing to everything is overwhelming. I've only been Ava for about 12 hours, but I have already grown use to the paralysis. I have Ava's memories to thank for that. </p>
<p>I easily take out the possessed man waiting to attack me and escape to the streets. A cold breeze hits me and it feels both satisfying and unpleasant. How was the original Ava not at all affected by this? Such bullshit. </p>
<p>I ask the first people I see about Cat's Cradle and they look at me like I'm crazy. I realize my mistake and mentally facepalm. Of course they don't know anything about it. It's the headquarters of a secret organization, why would they know? My best bet is going back to the morgue and waiting for them to come. I end up vomiting my guts out in an alley on my way back to the morgue. I hate my life.</p>
<p>It takes about an hour before I am found. Imagine their surprise to see me. I have to hold back a laugh. Beatrice is the only one who manages to control her shock slightly better than everyone else.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Vincent asks, approaching me.The others watch me with curious eyes. Except Lilith. She looks at me like I'm a monster. Ironic considering what happens to her. I doubt it will happen since Ava-I?- didn't run away this time. </p>
<p>"Hello, everyone. My name is Ava Silva." I say. I hand him the sheet with my name, and age on it. "I was dead and now I'm not. Do you guys have something to do with that?"</p>
<p>I figure that playing it stupid is the smartest strategy right now. I don't really know how to explain to them that I already basically know everything about them and their organization. But, I can change the entire course of everything using my -past?- memories. </p>
<p>The next couple of hours are boring. After we get to Cat's Cradle, Father Vincent (the traitorous bitch) sits me down and explains to me everything that I already know to be false. Everything wrong about Adriel. I nod and pretend to be shocked about the history of a magical piece of metal. After my history lesson, I'm given new clothes, a room, and am left alone for the night.</p>
<p>Alright, first things first. I grab a piece of paper and pen off of the desk in the corner and write down everything that I know happens in the show. Memory is fallible, so this will probably come in handy. I hide the paper in the secret room where the Warrior Nun journal is located after a multitude of failed attempts of trying to phase through the wall.</p>
<p>Next up, training. I read somewhere that the reason the original Ava was always thrown back after using her powers was because she lacked core strength. Good thing that I have a healing factor that I can abuse. After about an hour, I'm able to do 3,000 pushups easily. Why was the original Ava not taking advantage of this? She could've been at the level of an anime protagonist in a week. </p>
<p>I end up finally going to bed at 4 A.M. after an intense workout session. My body looks so different from a few hours ago that it's not even funny. If only it was this easy in my previous life.</p>
<p>First thing in the morning, I find myself waiting for Lilith so we can start our training session. All the other nuns are either outside training or on missions. Mother Superion canes clacking against the ground alert me to her presence. I mentally sigh. So, this is going to be just like the show, huh? She introduces herself and I response accordingly. She raises an eyebrow and obviously sizes me up. By the disdain in her expression, I can tell that she has read my folder from the orphanage. </p>
<p>"You're rather built for someone who was a quadriplegic." She says, confusion evident in her voice.</p>
<p>"I, uh, decided to do some training last night. If I am this Warrior Nun, I need to be prepared."</p>
<p>Mother Superion nods with an unreadable expression. I don't know if I've impressed her or have pissed her off. Hopefully, the former. Lilith is enough of an enemy for me. And speak of the devil, a wild Lilith appears with a big stick and a bigger smirk. Bring it on, demon. </p>
<p>The training session is a great example of raw power vs technique. I learn two valuable lessons from it: one, technique isn't everything and two, a bitch will go down hard if you punch them hard enough. Maybe, now Lilith will stop being a bitch to me. </p>
<p>Lunch consists of Lilith glaring at me from across the room with a black eye. Camila alternatives between glancing between Lilith and I and fuzzing over Lilith's eye (Do you see what I did there?) I wave to the both of them before leaving the room. Only Camila waves back.</p>
<p>I walk to the library, figuring that Beatrice is probably there. She's the only person who could help me with the massive Adriel problem. I have to get her to trust me. I find Beatrice sitting in the corner of the library looking as elegant as ever. She could've been a model if she wasn't a nun. She has multiple books about the halo scattered around her.</p>
<p>"Uh, Sister Beatrice?" I say as eloquent as ever. Way to make a second impression, Ava. She glances up at me before going back to her book. "Am I bothering you right now?"</p>
<p>"What do you need?" She turns a page in her book and makes a humming sound that signifies her finding something interesting.</p>
<p>"So, you're...knowledgeable." I mentally facepalm. The dumbassry continues. It must be a curse. Ava is a dumbass in every universe. </p>
<p>"Okay?" She pauses her research to give me an adorably confused face. I rush to explain myself. </p>
<p>"It's that you seem like you know more about the halo then the others. Father Vincent said that you're the one to ask if I had any questions. Last night, I had a really weird and quite frankly disturbing dream. There was a woman trying to warn me about something. I don't know about what though."</p>
<p>Beatrice looks at me with a thoughtful expression. Okay, that's good. I can't tell her everything all at once unfortunately but at least, she now knows about my "prophetic dreams". </p>
<p>"Halo Bearers are reported to have visions." She starts, marking where she was up to on her book. "It was most likely a past Halo Bearer contacting you. Can you let me know if you have anymore dreams like that? It is probably important."</p>
<p>I nod and thank her before awkwardly walking away. I leave the room and bump straight into someone causing me to fall down. The person is quick to grab me and help me up. I look up to thank them and come face-to-face with...Shannon. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there you go. Do you regret reading it? I have no idea how to write Beatrice fml.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>